Miki, la nueva cazavampiros
by Erione
Summary: Miki está a punto de acabar la universidad y su amado Yuu vuelve a Tokyo para, en dos meses, casarse con ella; todo parece perfecto y maravilloso. Pero Miki no sabe que junto a Meiko, ha sido elegida para convertirse en la nueva "Cazavampiros".
1. Capítulo 1

A Miki Koishikawa no podía irle mejor, a sus 21 años la vida parecía sonreírle. No solo porque era la más prometedora estudiante de Interiorismo en la Universidad de Tokyo; sino porque su amado Yuu había acabado el trienio de su carrera en Arquitectura en Nueva York y volvía a Japón para casarse con ella.

-Miki, ¿has puesto ya las últimas cajas en la parte de arriba?- le decía una atareada Meiko, que había dejado a su marido en Hiroshima para ir a ayudar a su amiga con la mudanza por unos días.

-Está todo casi listo- dijo cantarina la pelirroja –solo falta que Yuu aterrice en Tokyo y coloque sus cosas en "nuestra casa".

-Pero no os vais a quedar mucho, ¿no?- preguntó Meiko curiosa.

-Solo este primer año- dijo Miki pausadamente –a Yuu le han aceptado la beca para hacer prácticas en la universidad de Tokyo y así poder vivir las dos juntos este año mientras yo termino la mía.

-¡No puedo creer que en dos meses te vayas a casar!- exclamó feliz Meiko –Nacchan y yo nos vamos a mudar unos meses a Tokyo también porque sus padres quieren abrir una tienda aquí y yo quiero publicar mis novelas. ¡Igual tenemos suerte y nos quedamos!

-¿Por qué no os alojais unos días en nuestra casa y vais buscando locales mientras tanto?- se ofreció Miki.

-No queremos abusar, Miki- se disculpó Meiko –yo pensaba volver mañana a Hiroshima, Nacchan ya está haciendo todos los trámites y preparativos para mudarnos, creo que nos quedaremos en un piso de un familiar suyo.

-¡Podéis quedaros perfectamente!- dijo Miki y miró el reloj -¡Yuu aterrizará en un par de horas! ¿Damos una vuelta por el centro y luego vamos a recogerlo al aeropuerto?

Meiko asintió, las dos chicas se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron caminando hasta el metro más cerca. Miki no había cambiado demasiado desde sus 16 años; era igual de inocente, alegre y extrovertida que siempre, quizás aun demasiado ingenua y miedosa. Meiko parecía haber abierto un poco su corazón desde su boda con Namura, pero seguía siendo bastante reservada. Aun así, las dos habían madurado en aspecto, Miki ahora llevaba el pelo muy largo y sus sempiternas coletas habían pasado al olvido, pero aun conservaba esa niñez en su rostro. Meiko, en cambio, era una bella mujer de mirada seria pero amistosa y su cabello ondulado ahora iba recogido en un austero moño.

Al llegar al centro, una nueva atracción llamó la atención de ambas jovenes. Una luminosa y llamativa "casa del terror" parecía haber sido inaugurada recientemente en la ciudad.

-¿Entramos?- insistió Meiko.

-¿A una casa encantada?- Miki parecía turbada –pero es que… yo…

-Vamos Miki, ¡no seas miedosa!- la agarró Meiko fuerte del brazo –solo será un momento.

-¡Pero llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto!- dijo Miki confusa pero las insistencias de su amiga la hicieron cambiar de parecer –bueeeenooooo, entraremos. Pero antes voy a enviar un recado a Yuu al celular.

-"Todo lo que ahora es, pronto no será"- susurró una aspera voz de mujer cuando las chicas accedieron al lugar –todo va a cambiar para siempre.

Ambas vieron como una mujer, de avanzada edad, atabida con una túnica purpura y joyas por todo el cuello, aparecía de la nada envuelta en humo. Si aquello era el principio de la atracción y la anciana "hechicera" quería conseguir el climax perfecto, a Meiko no le había impresionado en absoluto.

-¿Cuánto es la atracción?- dijo con voz socarrona, pensando que igual Miki tenía razón y aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Solo si realmente os atrevéis a entrar no os cobraré nada- sentenció con voz misteriosa la anciana bruja –pero si tomáis esa decisión, las consecuencias pueden ser tan terribles como irreversibles.

Miki tragó saliva, miró hacia la puerta y deseó que alguien más entrase en aquel lúgubre lugar; pero Meiko sentía su orgullo dañado ante tanta parafernalia. Espetó un "que sí, que lo que usted diga" y agarrando el brazo de su amiga, ambas atravesaron las cortinas deshilachadas que parecían hacer la función de puertas a la atracción.

Miki resoplaba y temblaba, aquellas cosas le daban realmente miedo a pesar de haber cumpliado ya la veintena. La anciana manoseaba una baraja de tarot, al ver como las chicas se perdían entre las cortinas, una sonrisa funesta dibujó su rostro. Sacó una carta y profirió una oración en silencio. Un fuerte crugido y el grito de una de las jóvenes solo fue turbado por el silencio y la oscuridad.

~*~

Yuu soltaba improperios de camino al centro de Tokyo, había estado esperando más de dos horas a que Miki apareciese, y se imaginaba que se habrían entretenido cerca de la dirección que le había escrito en el mensaje al móvil. Entonces este sonó.

-¡Hola Nacchan!- contestó el joven al celular –no se nada de ellas, Miki me mandó un mensaje diciendo que se retrasarían un poco porque iban a entrar a una tienda en el 8-8-2 de Nishi Shinjuku Shinjuku; pero de eso hace más de dos horas, puedo entenderlo de Miki pero… no entiendo como Meiko no te ha llamado.

Cuando Yuu llegó al 8-8-2 de Nishi Shinjuku Shinjuku, solo encontró un viejo edificio en ruinas. Entonces, pensando que todo había sido una broma de las chicas o que Miki no supiese como siempre donde estaba, un gato salió de su escondite con lo que parecía algo en las fauces. Yuu palideció al ver que se trataba del celular de Miki y al acercarse un poco más, con cuidado de que no le cayese nada encima, quedó mudo al divisar los bolsos de las chicas llenos de polvo y escombros. Junto a ellos solo encontró una carta del tarot, "El espejo".

~*~

Miki despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, le costaba abrir los ojos y la claridad del sol la cegaba. No sabía muy bien donde estaba y tenía la sensación de haber estado durmiendo durante días.

Se incorporó y observó su habitación con curiosidad, todo parecía estar en el mismo sitio donde ella recordaba. ¡¿Un momento?! Miki se levantó de un salto de la cama, estaba en su antigua habitación cuando vivía con sus padres hace ya cinco años. No obstante, no recordaba haberles dicho que iba a quedarse a dormir allí esa noche, ¿no habían vendido la casa?. La pelirroja tenía el difuso recuerdo de tener que ir a recoger a Yuu al aeropuerto… ¡YUU! Buscó su móvil pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, tampoco llevaba su anillo de pedida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡¿Qué estaba…?!

-Miki, cariño- dijo Rumi al entrar en la habitación de la muchacha –por fin te has despertado.

Pero la pelirroja estaba observando horrorizada su reflejo en el espejo de su cuarto, era imposible para ella pero la Miki que le devolvía la mirada confusa y asustada no era ella, sino una Miki de 16 años.

-¡Miki!

-¿Mamá?- el aspecto de su madre también era más joven y algo diferente -¿qué ha pasado?

-Es normal que estés confusa, hija- dijo la mujer acariciándole la mejilla –el médico dice que incluso puede que tuvieses sueños y delirios que pareciesen muy reales.

-¿El médico?- una asustada Miki parecía estar cada vez más perdida -¿por qué estoy yo aquí, por qué parece que tenga 16 años, dónde están Youji y Chiyako? ¡¿Dónde está Yuu?!

-Cariño, has estado muy enferma, ¿no lo recuerdas?- trató de tranquilizarla su madre –estuviste durante cinco días con fiebres muy altas y delirando.

-No es posible…- los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ayer el médico nos dijo que ya podíamos traerte a casa aunque estuviese todavía sedada- continuó lo más calmado que pudo Rumi –estuviste dormida hasta ahora que has despertado, el médico dijo que en cuanto lo hiciese estarías curada. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte en pie!

Rumi abrazó a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sinceramente. Miki pensó que nunca antes había visto a su madre así de afectuosa y entregada.

-¿Pero... dónde están los Matsuura?- continuó la muchacha cada vez más confusa -¿dónde está Yuu?

-Cariño, no conocemos a nadie que se apellido Matsuura. ¿Quién es Yuu?

Miki quedó en un estado de shock, Rumi la besó en la frente y fue a traerle el desayuno a la habitación.

-El médico vendrá a verte en una hora- le informó antes de salir.

La pelirroja se echó a llorar horrorizada, no entendía nada. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre no supiese quienes eran los Matsuura, quién era Yuu? Pensó que igual era algún tipo de broma maquiavélica de sus progenitores, pero al asomarse por las escaleras solo vio a su madre hablar por teléfono con la bandeja del desayuno en la encimera.

-No parece recordar muchas cosas- decía su madre con tono muy preocupado –me preguntó si tenía 16 años que acaba de cumplir, no sabía que hacía en su habitación y hasta me preguntó por gente que no conocemos.

Miki volvió a su habitación, si era una broma se lo estaban tomando muy en serio. Se observó detenidamente en el espejo y realmente esa era la imagen que ella más o menos recordaba de sus 16 años. Su rostro volvía ser redondo y sus ojos eran más aniñados, además de que su pelo ahora era mucho más corto de lo que ella recordaba. ¿Pero cómo iba a ser posible que toda su vida desde que los Matsuura aparecieran lo hubiese soñado? ¡Era imposible albergar tantos falsos recuerdos y tan claros!

Observó su cuarto, estaba tal cual lo recordaba antes de haberse mudado con el intercambio de parejas. En la mesa de su escritorio vio que su diario seguía sobre ella, el diario que intercambiaba con Meiko…

-¡MEIKO!- chilló la muchacha y buscó algo de ropa para ponerse.

¡Ah no!- dijo Rumi irrumpiendo en la habitación de Miki con el desayuno –tienes que descansar, no puedes salir de casa hasta que el médico te vea.

-Mamá- comenzó la pelirroja e intentó parecer lo más tranquila posible -¿tengo una amiga que se llama Meiko?

-Si, hija- contestó Rumi confusa y la cara de alegría de Miki le hizo pensar que igual había recobrado el hilo de realidad.

-Necesito verla- chilló la chica ansiosa.

-Me temo que Meiko está en su casa en la cama- contestó su madre con cuidado en sus palabras –ambas sufristeis la misma gripe y me temo que Meiko estaba acusada de los mismos síntomas que tú.

La cara de Miki se oscureció por unos momentos, ¿sería realmente cierto que todo había sido provocado el delirio en su estado febril? Rumi le aconsejó que desayunase mientras el médico llegaba y se marchó con un beso en la frente.

La cabeza de la pelirroja daba miles de vueltas, nada tenía sentido. Necesitaba hablar con Meiko urgentemente para ver si ella había tenido los mismo "delirios". Entonces recordó el diario. Lo cogió entre sus manos y con cuidado lo abrió, sorprendentemente no había nada escrito. Ahora Miki ya no albergaba ninguna duda, algo raro estaba sucediendo.

~*~

-La muchacha se encuentra en perfecto estado- informó el médico a una angustiada Rumi después de ver a su hija en su cuarto.

-Pero se encuentra perdida y confusa- balbuceaba la señora Koishikawa –preguntó por gente que no conocemos y parece sorprendida por todo lo que le rodea.

-Es normal con este tipo de… comas- tomó una pausa el médico –que los enfermos tengan delirios oníricos que les lleven a divagar en el despertar. Puede que haya soñado cosas en su estado de sueño profundo inducido tan vívidos que le hayan llevado a pensar que eran reales… el shock es normal.

-¿Pero entonces…?

-Simplemente dele tiempo- continuó el médico –ha superado la enfermedad y parece tener más vigor y vitalidad que antes. Ahora solo póngala al día poco a poco si sigue confusa y… no le provoque situaciones conflictivas o disgustos en la medida de lo posible.

Rumi asintió y acompañó al médico a la salida, al volver al salón encontró a una Miki vestida y descalza, observando la habitación con detenimiento.

-Tal cual lo recordaba- musitaba la chica.

-¡Miki!- bramó su madre –el médico te ha mandado reposo, ¿qué haces vestida para salir y… descalza?

-¡Ya estoy bien, mamá!- se exculpó la pelirroja –me encuentro perfectamente y necesito ver a Meiko.

Rumi dibujó una cara de disgusto, a Miki le resultaba muy extraño que su madre se hubiese vuelto tan protectora. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y se sentó en el suelo para colocarse los zapatos, pero se dio un buen golpe en el trasero al ver que no había escalón en el recibidor; tampoco parecía encontrar sus zapatos por ningún lado. Entonces se fijó en que su madre llevaba calzados los tacones por la casa.

-Cariño, ¿qué sucede?

-Mis zapatos no están… -gimió Miki confusa –y tú los llevas puestos por la casa.

-¿Y?- preguntó Rumi sin entender.

-Pues que siempre los dejamos en la puerta… ya sabes, la costumbre… y el escalón, ¿dónde está?

-Cariño, esa es una costumbre japonesa- la cada vez más perpleja Rumi parecía empezar a impacientarse.

-¿Y dónde vivimos si no?

-¡En EEUU, Miki! ¡Siempre hemos vivido aquí! ¡En Sunnydale, California!

Miki tragó saliva, miró a su madre pero no encontró un ápice de burla. Aquello sí que no era normal; vale que su madre no conociese a los Matsuura y no supiese quién era Yuu… ¡pero ella siempre había vivido en Tokyo! ¡Era japonesa, no americana!

-Ma… mamá- suspiró Miki antes de hacer la pregunta -¿me apellido Koishikawa, verdad?

Rumi abrazó a su hija y le suplicó que se diese un descanso, ella le iría dando todos los detalles y poco a poco iría recordando. Miki corrió a su habitación, se tiró sobre la cama y lloró… aquello había sobrepasado el límite y se encontraba al borde del colapso.

~*~

En algún lugar oscuro y oculto, una cripta perdida, un vampiro invocaba en una lengua perdida mientras una muchacha lloriqueaba atada a una pila. Una hermosa mujer, de dorados cabellos la sostenía por la cabeza y empuñaba una plateada daga.

-Acude a nosotros, Maestro- dijo entonces el vampiro en viva voz, repitiendo a coro con el resto del séquito de ultratumbra –aquí tienes tu ofrenda.

La vampira hundió la daga en el cuello de la muchacha, un brillló carmesí vistió de sacrificio la escena y la sangre de la víctima se derramó en un pequeño manantial en la cripta. Entonces unos fieros ojos rojos cegaron la escena.

Miki despertó sobresaltada, empapada en sudor y con la extraña sensación que aquella pesadilla no había sido solo producto de su mente. Miró a la ventana, había empezado a anochecer y una suave lluvia bañaba el paisaje.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de su cuarto, escuchó la voz de un televisor y se imaginó que si intentaba salir por la puerta su madre la detendría en su nueva faceta de madre amorosísima, pero tenía que salir y buscar a Meiko. ¿Pero dónde podría estar si ahora estaba en una ciudad, en un país y en un continente desconocido?

Buscó por su escritorio algún papel o libreta donde pudiese tener escrita la dirección de Meiko, todo eran libros de texto del instituto y efectos personales que Miki recordaba perfectamente. Con poco cuidado y en un ataque de desesperación, cogió el diario y lo zarandeó, y para su sorpresa una pequeña notita resbaló de entre sus páginas.

-17 Marvel Rd., casa de Meiko Akizuki- leyó Meiko perpleja al ver que su desesperación la había llevado al lugar correcto, aunque nunca recordaba haber tenido una notita de Meiko con su dirección escrita en su diario.

Ahora el problema era saber cómo llegar, quizás si conseguía salir de la casa y preguntase… pero le daba miedo que no hubiese nadie por la calle al ser tan tarde o que nadie supiese donde vivía Meiko, ¿y si se había mudado? Mientras se hacía esas preguntas, se dio cuenta al abanicarse con la tarjeta que había algo escrito en ella. ¡Era un mapa dibuja por alguien! En él se podía ver la ubicación de la casa de Meiko y una ruta desde donde ponía "casa de Miki" y la chica juraría que era la letra de su amiga.

-Bueno, por lo menos sé donde vive…- musitó algo incrédula.

Ahora el plan era salir de casa, pero por la puerta iba a ser difícil ya que comunicaba con el salón y allí estaría su madre (y supuso su padre) viendo la t.v. Miró hacia la ventana, 2 m. y medio de caída libre, aunque había un árbol cercano a la pared.

-¡Nunca me he escapado así de casa!- gimió Miki –¡me estoy convirtiendo en una… EN UNA GAMBERRA!

Pero, ¡qué demonios! Era eso o esperar a que a su madre se le pasara su actual estado supra maternal, no es que le molestara pero había pasado de una madre sin sentido común a tener en casa a una carcelera. Abrió la ventana y lanzó los zapatos por ella; luego la traspasó con cuidado comenzando por las piernas, después se aferró a la barandilla. Ahora solo tenía que descender con cuidado y… ¡PLAM!

-¡No me he muerto!- chilló Miki de felicidad al ver que había sobrevivido a la caída parando con los pies en el suelo… como una gata.

De repente, se abrió la puerta de su casa; Miki se tiró de cabeza contra el arbusto más cercano, mientras su madre buscaba con la mirada el origen del estrudendo.

-Habrá sido un gato- dijo Rumi por fin y se metió dentro de la casa.

Miki comenzó a apartar hojas y hierba de su cara, al final había dado con su cara en el suelo. No obstante, y por muy sorprendida que estuviese, no tenía ni un solo rasguño. ¡ 2 m. y poco, y no se había hecho nada! Bueno, ahora tocaba ponerse en camino a casa de Meiko.

~*~

Las calles de Sunnydale le resultaban confusamente conocidas, recordaba la heladería, la tienda de discos "The Boss" e incluso el camino hacia el instituto. De hecho, sus pies parecían conocer el trayecto a casa de Meiko sin siquiera titubear. Ahora que había salido de su casa-cárcel se sentía mucho menos perdida.

Mientras divagaba sobre que conocía y qué no, algo llamó su atención por completo. Una pareja tonteaban cerca de un parque y él parecía querer llevarla a algún lugar, imaginó Miki que para "estar solos". El caso era que la pelirroja no podía dejar de mirarlos y algo dentro de sí le decía que uno de los dos corría grave peligro. Miró hacia el camino que le llevaba a casa de Meiko, necesitaba ir a verla y comenzaba a recordar que estaba sola en la ciudad, que no conocía y llena de "peligros" que podían acecharla en cualquier momento. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la Miki miedosa comenzó a suplicar que volviesen a casa donde estaban seguras.

-Vamos, nena- dijo el joven vestido horrorosamente de tweed, agarrando del brazo a la indecisa y bella adolescente de apariencia escolar e inofensiva –vamos a un lugar que conozco.

La pareja se encaminó hacia el parque, Miki pensó en seguir tranquilamente su camino cuando algo la hizo ponerse alerta… un escalofrío le indicaba que debía hacer algo o alguien "podría morir". No obstante, el deseo de volver a casa era cada vez más fuerte, aunque necesitaba ver a Meiko, empezaba a sentir un miedo cegador. Quería llorar, quería correr, quería… ¿aquello no acababa de ser un grito?

Miki corrió hacia el parque sin pensarlo dos veces, buscó con la mirada a la pareja y vio que se perdían entre unos espesos matorrales. Los siguió con paso acelerado y para su horrorizada sorpresa, observó que daban a parar a un cementerio.

La pelirroja dudó, aquello empezaba a tildar mal y a ella le horrorizaban los cementerios… le recordaban a tanta y tan escalofriantes historias de miedo. Otra grito hizo que perdiera el hilo de aquellos pensamiento y como llevaba por la desgarradora voz, corrió a su encuentro.

Entonces Miki quedó en estado de shock, la escena en sí era cómica. El tio vestido de tweed lloriqueaba de horror, agazapado contra una lápida y suplicando ayuda a los cuatro vientos. En cambio, aquella "inofensiva" colegiala, que por mucho que Miki pensara que era efecto del delirio, no se parecía en nada a la niña que había visto minutos antes.

-¡UN VAMPIRO!- chilló la pelirroja fuera de sí y comenzó a correr en círculos y a lloriquear.

-¿Y esta niñata de dónde ha salido?- farfulló malhumorada la vampira al ver que habían interrumpido su caza.

-¡Ayu… AYÚDAME!- suplicó el hombre a una Miki que se golpeaba contra las lápidas en su confusa y febril carrera sin sentido.

-Oye niña- le llamó la vampira –o te vas o te quedas quieta, ¡me estás poniendo de los nervios!

-¡Por favor! ¡Sálvame!- gritaba el hombre vestido de tweed a punto de ser mordido.

Miki trató de tranquilizarse, buscó algo con lo que atacar a aquel monstruo. Entonces recordó algo que se le daba muy bien.

¡PLASH! De un solo golpe, la niña llorica había conseguido noquear a la vampira usando de raqueta su diario y de pelota una piedra que había alcanzado.

-Set y partido para la señorita Koishikawa- chilló eufórica Miki.

-¡Oye!- bramó el hombre –habrá que matarla o volverá en sí.

-¡¿Ma… MATARLA?!

-Es un vampiro- se encogió de hombros el joven –no es humana.

-¿Y cómo se mata a un vampiro?- se preguntó la pelirroja -¿será con una bala de plata?

-¡Eso es para los hombres lobo! ¡Los vampiros se desintegran cuando les clavas una estaca de madera en el corazón!

Miki miró al hombro con cara de circunstancias.

-Es que me gusta mucho el cine de horror.

La pelirroja, no muy convencida, buscó algo punzante de madera por el suelo. De un palo perdido, lo partió en dos mitades y cogió la que más parecía una estaca. Ahora venía la parte más difícil…

~*~

-¿Qué mataste a un vampiro?- chilló Meiko incrédula.

Miki asintió mecánicamente.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Le clavé una estaca…- comenzó la la pelirroja –pero como no miraba, primero fue en el vientre.

-¿Y?

-Luego en la cara…

-¿Y?

-Luego en el brazo…

-¿Y?

-Despertó…

-¡¿Y?!

-Se la clavó ella sola en el corazón.

Meiko permaneció mirándola con cara de circunstancias.

-Pero antes de desintegrase dijo algo extraño- continuó Miki con la mirada perdida –dijo "¡eres un desastre de cazadora!".

-¿"Cazadora"?

-Creo que ya deliraba.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Meiko observaba atónita a su amiga, le gustaría poder decirle que todo aquello tenía explicación o que se iba a solucionar pronto… pero ni ella misma sabía muy bien que estaba pasando.

Había despertado en su antigua habitación, en casa de sus padres y con un aspecto totalmente rejuvenecido, ¡con lo que ella había odiado sus 16 años! Cuando pensó que ya nada podía pasar, se fijó que su anillo de casada había desaparecido y su niñera no sabía decirle donde estaba Namura (parecía no saber siquiera quién era su marido). Pensó que igual sus padres la habían secuestrado para alejarla de Hiroshima al saber que volvía a Tokyo, pero no… aquello era demasiado rebuscado. Más aun cuando su madre y su padre entraron en la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, la abrazaron como si nunca antes hubiese pasado nada entre ellos y le dijeron que había estado terriblemente enferma, sedad y con delirios.

Cuando empezaba a pensar que igual todo aquello era producto de su mente, que se hubiese dado algún golpe en la "Casa del terror" que la hubiese dejado inconsciente y esto fuese producto del delirio, la aparición de Miki dio un poco de luz a su nebulosa de incertidumbre.

-¿Qué nos puede estar pasando?- se preguntaba una y otra vez la pelirroja.

-Puede que… ¡puede que toda la culpa sea de esa tienda esotérica en la que entramos!- chilló Meiko al recordar lo sucedido antes de despertar.

-¿Quieres decir que la vieja bruja aquella nos ha hecho un conjuro?- balbuceó Miki asustada -¿qué nos ha rejuvenecido, les ha lavado el cerebro a nuestros padres, ha hecho desaparecer a Nacchan y Yuu, y nos ha traído a California? ¡Dónde hay vampiros!

-Los vampiros no existen, Miki- sentenció su amiga con sorna.

-¡Pero te acabo de contar como maté a uno!

-Puede que todo esto sea un estado de coma que estamos sufriendo- pensó la de pelo rizado en voz alta –puede que al estar en la tienda nos diésemos un golpe; tu gritaste y ya no recuerdo nada más.

-Grité porque algo tiró de mí desde el otro lado del cristal que había justo frente a las cortinas- dijo Miki asustada al recordar de repente como dos brazos blancos y fríos habían salido del espejo que encontraron en la pequeña sala justo al atravesar las raídas cortinas, la habían agarrado con tanta fuerza que juraría que la habían hecho atravesar el vidrio -¡es cierto, me sumergí en el espejo! Quiero decir que entré en él, como si fuese agua.

-En la habitación solo había uno grande y ornamentado, es cierto- dijo Meiko intentando recordar –y tú chillaste y… ¡algo me agarró también a mí y ya no vi nada!

-Tú también te sumergiste en el cristal- continuó la pelirroja la frase.

-Es posible, algo me sujetaba y sentí que tiraba muy fuerte de mí y creo… creo que el reflejo se había tornado opaco.

-¡Es cierto!- chilló Miki –ya no nos reflejaba, además hacía un ruido extraño…

-…como las ondas del agua- finalizó Meiko la frase.

Las dos chicas se miraron asustadas, nunca se dieron un golpe en la cabeza ni estaban sufriendo ningún tipo de trastorno tras una enfermedad, algo las había arrastrado a otra realidad. Meiko había leído que en algunos rituales de magia, los espejos tenían la propiedad de convertirse en puertas a otras dimensiones y para volver había que traspasar el mismo espejo desde el "otro lado".

-Puede que entonces sí sea todo esto cosa de la bruja- dijo Meiko al final –tenemos que volver a la tienda.

-¿Pero cómo encontrar la dirección?- preguntó Miki sombría –recuerda que estamos en una ciudad desconocida, aunque…

-¿Si?

-Puede que…- musitó Miki mientras creía recordar algo en concreto –puede que sepa cómo llegar.

Pero los recuerdos desaparecieron de la mente de la pelirroja, habían sido solo unas difusas imágenes. Quizás esa era la solución, volver a la "Casa del terror" e intentar saber que había sucedido, aunque lo del golpe en la cabeza aún no lo descartaba.

-Es tarde, Miki- dijo entonces su amiga –vamos a dejarlo para mañana, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir hoy aquí?

-No puedo… - musitó triste la chica –ya me gustaría porque contigo siento que no me he vuelto loca de remate, pero no le he dicho a mi madre que venía que verte, si se entera que no estoy en la habitación se preocupará.

"Y me castigará de por vida" pensó, pero desechó esa sensación al recordar a la Rumi que conocía, ella la entendería si se enteraba.

-Llámala y dile que has tenido que salir sin avisar- le propuso Meiko –tu madre es una persona muy comprensiva, lo en…

-¡Miki Koishikawa!- se escuchó retumbar la voz de la madre de la chica al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Meiko.

-¡Glups! Olvidé cerrar la ventana- gimió la pelirroja asustada –seguro que sabe que he salido por ella.

-¡¿Qué saliste por la ventana?!- chilló Meiko, pero al sentir la insistencia de la señora Koishikawa llamando a su hija, se despidieron y Miki decidió salir al encuentro de su "comprensiva" madre.

-Mañana te llamo- le susurró Meiko mientras su amiga se alejaba con paso apesadumbrado –le espera un buen castigo, me temo.

~*~

"Un buen castigo" era poco, la Rumi que Miki conocía se había convertido en una controladora y sobreprotectora madre que le había impuesto una condena casi de por vida. La pelirroja solo se alegraba que no hubiese imaginado lo de su "escapada" por la ventana sin sufrir ningún rasguño. La señora Koishikawa pensaba que su hija se había "escapado a hurtadillas por la puerta trasera" al escuchar ella un fuerte ruido en la calle; y Miki sin saber que tenían puerta trasera.

-Miki, hija- dijo un preocupado Jin abrazándola -¿qué has hecho esta vez?

Miki sintió por fin un poco de alivio al ver otra cara conocida, acababa de encontrarse con su padre nada más atravesar la puerta de casa. Parecía haber estado esperándolas. Su padre parecía el Jin de hacía 5 años pero ella creía verlo como siempre. No obstante, cuando pensaba que algo de paz iba a imponerse…

-Tu hija- gritó Rumi con fiereza –siempre metiéndose en problemas, como su padre.

-No empecemos, Rumi- contestó un Jin que acababa de cambiar de temperamento de repente y hacía rechinar sus dientes de forma desafiante –también es tu hija y es tarea tuya cuidarla.

-¡Ya, claro! Porque tú siempre estás de viaje, ¿no?- Miki observaba la escena sin dar crédito, sus padres nunca se habían comportado así ni cuando habían fingido peleas junto a los Matsuura.

-Porque eso es lo que nos da de comer- chilló el señor Koishikawa fuera de sí -¡si no perdieses el tiempo y mi dinero en tus chorradas de "trabajos creativos" y buscases uno de verdad!

-¡Tú eres el que debería dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con tu secretaría!- los gritos de su madre podían escucharse incluso desde fuera de la casa -¡nunca estás cuando se te necesita! Aunque gracias a dios que esto ya ha acabado con el divorcio.

Miki quedó en estado de shock al escuchar aquella palabra que creía olvidada en su memoria, "divorcio". ¿Se refería su madre a que se iban a divorciar? Salió corriendo hacia su habitación, con un portazo y se deshizo en lágrimas en la cama.

-¡Se supone que tenías que decírselo!- le espetó Jin a su ex mujer.

-Recoge lo que hayas venido a buscar y déjanos en paz- dijo muy fríamente la ex señora Koishikawa –no te necesitamos para nada y ya que no has colaborado en la educación de tu propia hija, ahora no hagas como si te importara.

Eso fue todo lo que Miki alcanzó a escuchar, se sucedieron varios gritos, puertas que se abrían y cerraban, un "¡hasta nunca!" y un portazo final. La pelirroja corrió hacia la ventana y vio como su padre se marchaba, éste se volvió, le sonrió y le hizo el gesto de "llamarla".

-Tú y yo ya hablaremos mañana- le espetó Rumi a su hija fríamente desde la puerta de la habitación y luego cerró con un portazo.

Miki cayó derrotada y desgarrada al suelo, gritó y lloró sin poder controlarse, aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

~*~

-Miki, tranquilízate- le decía Meiko desde el otro lado del teléfono –yo he pasado por una situación parecida y lo peor es que tú pierdas los nervios.

-Pero van…- la chica apenas podía articular las palabras –van a divorciarse o ya lo han hecho.

-Ya has pasado antes por eso- intentó consolarla su amiga.

-¡No de esta manera!- sollozó la pelirroja –aquello era un circo pero se querían, esto es el infierno.

-Piensa que esos no son tus verdaderos padres- continuó la de pelo rizado –en cuanto vayamos a la tienda de la calle Shinjuju, verás como volvemos a casa y todo esto acaba.

-¿Tus padres también se pelean en esta realidad?- preguntó Miki.

-No, se llevan muy bien- afirmó Meiko taciturna –pero nadie sabe quién es Nacchan… ¡y yo no quiero volver a tener 16 años!

-Yo tampoco- gimió la pelirroja –y tampoco nadie conoce a Yuu, quiero salir de esta estúpida realidad y volver a casa… ¡YA!

-Pero primero tenemos que saber cómo encontrar la tienda- insistió Meiko -¿por dónde empezar? Aquí en mi casa tengo conexión a internet, intentaré buscar… ¿"tienda 'Casa del terror'"?

-Meiko, tengo que dejarte- dijo Miki de repente –creo que he oído el coche de mamá, voy a colgar o me pillará.

Meiko se despidió y la chica corrió escaleras arriba a su cuarto, se metió en la cama tapándose totalmente con las sábanas. Lo último que quería era ver la cara de "su otra madre".

Rumi irrumpió entonces en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, Miki pensó que sería buena idea poner un pestillo.

-Cariño, ¿estás dormida?- preguntó con voz maternal la ex señora Koishikawa.

¿Cómo demonios se había dado tanta prisa su madre en subir a su habitación?, se preguntaba la pelirroja, seguro que era el único pensamiento que tenía al llegar a casa. ¿En qué diablos trabajaría su madre en esa realidad?

-Miki, sé que no estás dormida- continuó pausadamente su madre –pero si no quieres hablarme lo entenderé, lo de anoche fue bochornoso y mucho más que tú lo presenciaras.

-"Parece que está entrando en razón"- pensó la chica.

-Ha sido muy malo por nuestra parte no decirte nada del divorcio, pero después de lo de tu grave gripe, lo que menos quería… queríamos era causarte más malestar.

-"Y le parecerá estupendo tenerme encerrada las 24 horas del día en casa".

-Papá y yo llevábamos un tiempo mal, aunque creo que tú ya lo intuías porque no parabas de meterte en problemas…

-"¡¿Problemas?! ¿Pero qué dice? ¿O es que en esta realidad es cierto que era una… gamberra?".

-Hemos tenido que divorciarnos porque llegamos a una situación que bueno… que ya no podíamos seguir juntos porque el amor que sentíamos ya no era el mismo.

Hubo una pausa, Rumi se acercó hasta la cama de su hija, se sentó en ella y posó su mano sobre los pies de Miki.

-Pero tú puedes ver a papá cuando quieras, de hecho dos fines de semana al mes vendrá a recogerte y lo pasarás con él.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Encima mi custodia ha quedado como suya? Menos mal que no pienso quedarme mucho en esta realidad, pero pobre de la Miki que vivía aquí".

-Pero el castigo que te impuse al venir de casa de tu amiga sigo manteniéndolo- sentenció la ex señora Koishikawa con firmeza, al ver que su hija no respondía –nada de salir sin mi permiso o llamadas sin que yo sepa con quién hablas, nada de t.v. durante un mes o internet hasta que acabe el año. Ya decidiré si puedes tocar solo el portátil para cosas de trabajo o puedes usarlo de vez en cuando sin que yo esté presente. ¡Me distes un buen susto! Si hasta pensé que te habías tirado por la ventana, sólo que te hubieses roto una pierna como mínimo en ese caso.

-"Si tú supieses, loca".

-Bueno, visto que no tienes nada que decir, me marcho a trabajar. Hoy no puedes salir, ya he llamado a la madre de Meiko.

Su madre se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y se despidió con un "hasta la noche". Miki se incorporó atónita y sin saber que decir, aquella "otra Rumi" era una auténtica pesadilla pseudo-maternal. Aunque le doliese contradecir a su propia madre (fuese cómo fuese) y lo que iba a hacer, con las consecuencias que ella acarrearían, tenía que salir y encontrar la tienda esotérica ya. O sinceramente, se iba a volver loca.

~*~

-Todavía estoy débil- dijo casi en un susurro una gélida y feroz voz de ultratumba.

Un séquito de vampiros se arremolinaba en una cripta perdida en torno al ser que ellos llamaban "Maestro". Éste, de aspecto mitad humano mitad murciélago, ataviado de forma decimonónica y con cierta elegancia deshilachada, se balanceaba de un lado a otro de lo que parecía un trono.

-Queridos hijos míos- continuó el Maestro refiriéndose al grupo de vampiros que se arrodillaban ante él –solo hay una manera de recuperar mis fuerzas y poder salir de este encierro temporal en esta lúgubre cripta.

Todos miraban con atención al ser que hizo ademán de levantarse y, mostrando su orgullo dolido al ver que intentaban ayudarle, empujó a uno de los que se acercó hasta él tendiéndole la mano.

-Necesito "alimentarme"- dijo arrastrando las palabras –traedme jóvenes y bellas víctimas, y cuando esté recuperado, recobraremos lo que nos pertenece. La cosecha está cerca, entonces saldremos al mundo y sembraremos nuestro caos.

Todos repitieron las palabras del Maestro y comenzaron a reír y a festejar entre ellos. El ser se dejó caer abatido sobre su trono, algo le llevaba inquietando desde ayer. Una poderosa presencia se había manifestado y había matado a uno de los suyos. Pero no podía ser ella, la "Cazadora". Era imposible… o quizás no.

~*~

-Señorita Meiko- preguntó la nani al llamar a la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha -¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante- contestó la de pelo rizado –estaba buscando algo en Google.

-El modista está aquí con su uniforme.

-¿Mi uniforme?- preguntó la chica sobresaltada.

-Claro, señorita Meiko, este lunes empiezan las clases. Esta tarde deberíamos ir sin falta a por los libros de texto.

¡¿Uniforme, libros de texto?! ¡Oh no!, pensó Meiko, si tenía 16 años debía asistir otra vez al instituto. ¿Miki lo sabría? Aunque esa parecía una buena ocasión para ir al Centro de esa ciudad y buscar la tienda esotérica.

-Nana, debo avisar a Miki para que venga conmigo al Centro a comprarnos los libros de texto.

-Me temo que no va a ser posible, señorita- dijo la niñera apesadumbrada –la señora Koishikawa llamó y dio el recado que la señorita Miki estaba castigada todo el día.

-Nana, Miki y yo vamos al mismo instituto, ¿verdad?

-Si señorita- dijo la nani sin entender bien el por qué de esa pregunta –aunque perdóneme por decirlo, pero la señorita Miki ha tenido "mucha" suerte en ser admitida en este otro instituto.

-¿Por qué dices eso, nana?

-Bueno, ya sabe que los padres de la señorita Miki no iban muy bien económicamente y pidieron una beca al Sunnydale Private Highschool…

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- inquirió Meiko algo confusa.

-Nos lo contó la señora Koishikawa hace… unas semanas –la niñera hizo una pusa y continuó –lo que no entiendo es como la admitieron, si ya sabe… "lo que pasó".

-No, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Meiko intrigadísima.

-No quiero parecer chismosa, señorita Meiko- dijo la nani casi en un susurro –pero ya sabe lo que se dice, que la señorita Miki incendió el gimnasio de su antiguo instituto y por eso la expulsaron.

Meiko quedó en estado de shock, conocía a su niñera y sabía que ella era muy respetuosa en ese sentido, jamás le mentiría. Así que si le estaba contando eso, era porque lo había escuchado de la boca de la propia madre de su amiga.

~*~

Miki se asomaba taciturna al alfeizar de su ventana, miraba como anochecía y pensaba que aquello tenía que ser un castigo por no haber dado limosna a una viejecita que pedía cuando fue a ver su vestido de novia.

-Me tuvo que echar mal de ojo o algo- repetía mentalmente con melancolía y tristeza.

No obstante, aun así no era justo. Había pasado una adolescencia llena de altibajos, pero a fin de cuentas normal. Estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre de su vida, iba a acabar una prometedora carrera que le iba a llevar a trabajar, puede que sin siquiera licenciarse. Había aceptado su extraña situación familiar e incluso se había convertido en una hermanastra modélica para Shinichi y Shinobu, los hijos que Chiyako y la verdadera Rumi habían tenido con el intercambio de parejas. Todo era maravilloso, pensó a punto de llorar. Simplemente, ¿por qué?

Observó con detenimiento y por decimotercera vez su habitación. Era extraño que, a pesar de estar en otra realidad, todo le resultara perfectamente familiar. Su ropa, sus joyas, su colonia, sus libros de texto de Secundaria, su diario, su cajón cerrado con llave que no había reparado hasta ahora… ¡¿CÓMO?!

Miki se acercó al escritorio y observó aquello que antes no había a penas apreciado. Tiró del cajón, pero realmente estaba cerrado.

-¿Dónde estará la llave?- se dijo a sí misma mientras daba un repaso al escritorio. Entonces una imagen se dibujó en su mente, una cajita en su joyero. Allí se encontraba para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

Miki permaneció unos segundos observando aquella pequeña y metálica llave que le resultaba demasiado familiar, aunque nunca antes la hubiese visto. La colocó en la ranura y tragó saliva, ¿y si lo que encontraba simplemente le decepcionaba? O peor aún, la asustaba y desconcertaba aún más.

Miki ahogó un grito al ver lo que contenía aquel cajón, era incluso peor de lo que se había imaginado. Entonces un susurro la sacó de su ensimismamiento, juraría que acababa de escuchar a Meiko gritando su nombre. Miró hacia la venta… no había tiempo que perder.

~*~

Meiko había ido con su niñera a recoger los libros de texto y, de paso, a hacer unas compras que realmente no necesitaba. Iba a marcharse pronto de esa realidad, ¿qué más daba si se compraba unos caros vestidos que simplemente le habían encantado?

-Nana, ¿sabes si hay alguna tienda de cosas… de hechizos o de terror por aquí?- preguntó la de pelo rizado intentando parecer que era una pregunta intranscendental.

-Se junta usted demasiado con la señorita Miki, temo decir- fue la contestación casi en un susurro de la cuidadora de Meiko.

La chica iba a replicar, no concebía como su prudente y tranquila nani hubiese dicho eso. Pero aquella frase la intrigó, sobre todo después de lo que le había contado en casa.

-Vamos a tomar algo en aquella cafetería- dijo de repente la de pelo rizado como si no hubiese preguntado nada.

-Señorita, se está haciendo demasiado tarde- le inquirió su ciudadota preocupada –el coger nos espera.

Pero Meiko aun quería dar una vuelta más por el Centro, quería buscar un poco más la tienda esotérica. No obstante, el hecho de que comenzase a anochecer y lo que le había contado Miki la turbaba.

-Los vampiros no existen- se repetía mentalmente mientras seguía con las bolsas a su niñera.

Pero algo llamó su atención…

-Adelantaros- le dijo Meiko a su nani tendiéndole las bolsas –yo voy a ir a una tienda que he visto antes, no tardaré demasiado.

-Pero señorita…- fue a replicar la cuidadora, pero la nueva adolescente caminaba a paso firme hacia la otra dirección -¡señorita! ¡Le esperaremos dos calles más allá! ¡No tarde!

La de pelo rizado caminó rápida dos calles atrás, al deambular ensimismada hacia el coche a penas había prestado atención, pero juraría que había visto una tienda muy parecida a la de la calle Shinjuju.

-¡Uh, vaya vaya!- Meiko escuchó de repente una voz tras de sí –menuda preciosidad.

La chica se giró malhumorada, vio de refilón a un alto y bien vestido joven que parecía estar a unos pasos de ella. Simplemente lo ignoró y siguió buscando la tienda, juraría que la había divisado por ahí cerca.

¿No había demasiado silencio?, se preguntó a sí misma de repente, las calles hacia unos minutos estaban confluidas. Meiko se paró y sintió un escalofrío, aquel tipo la había seguido durante su corto recorrido sin ella darse siquiera cuenta.

-Puedo oler tu miedo- dijo el joven arrastrando las palabras –puedo sentir como tu sangre golpea tu corazón con fuerza.

¡No podía ser!, se repetía aterrada la muchacha, ¡no, los vampiros no existen! Meiko se dio la vuelta en un alarde de valor, pero un grito fue la única respuesta a lo que vio. Aquel ser horrendo, que antes parecía un joven cualquiera, ahora la miraba amenazadoramente. Su rostro se había deformado en una mueca fiera y extraña, sus ojos eran rojos y poseían un brillo sobrenatural y sus afilados colmillos demostraban que la indefensa Meiko se había equivocado.

La de pelo rizado corrió sin dirección, no miraba hacia donde solo deseaba huir de aquella criatura. Buscó algún tipo de refugio o escondrijo, no se había dado cuenta que había acabado en un callejón sin salida.

-Ven aquí, bocadito- dijo de repente el vampiro, justo frente a la horrorizada Meiko –no te dolerá; bueno sí, pero luego ya nunca sentirás nada.

-¡Idiota!- chilló una voz femenina a espaldas de la chica –ésta tiene que ser para el Maestro.

El vampiro no escuchó a la nueva aparecida vampiro, agarró fuerte a una Meiko en shock y la inclinó para poder tener su cuello accesible. La vampiro volvió a gruñir, Meiko no podía verla. Creía que era el fín, Miki tenía razón…

-¡Hey, vosotros!- bramó una tercer voz, Meiko sintió que le era muy familiar.

Miki acababa de llegar a la escena, se había estado intentando llenar de valor mientras corría. Pero no esperaba que fueran dos vampiros, notó como su orgullo y su estaca caían al suelo.

-¿Y está quién es?- preguntó confusa la vampira.

-¡Miki!- chilló su amiga desde el final de callejón.

La pelirroja agarró rápidamente la estaca y se lanzó en una carrera kamikaze hacia el vampiro, con tal mala suerte que cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en brazos de la vampiro. Esta le mostró sus afilados colmillos.

Meiko dibujó una mueca de disgusto y le chilló con rabia al vampiro que acabase de una vez. La vampiro retenía a su amiga que miraba horrorizada la escena, ¡tenía que hacer algo YA!

Lo siguiente fueron una sucesión de golpes y chillidos, primero Miki dio un cabezazo a la vampiro. Pensó que se rompería la crisma, pero el resultado fue que la horrible criatura la soltó dolorida y ésta corrió a liberar a su amiga. El vampiro soltó a su víctima e intentó parar el envite, golpeó a la chica en el estómago y la hizo golpearse fuertemente contra la pared.

-¡Oh dios mío, Miki!- chilló Meiko a punto de llorar -¡MIKI!

-Ella ya no puede oírte- le susurró el vampiro en el oído mientras desnudaba su cuello.

-Yo… no estaría tan seguro- dijo la pelirroja tras de sí, al vampiro no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La estaca se clavó con rabia en el pecho del monstruo.

-¡Maldita seas!- chilló la vampiro con rabia y se lanzó contra ella.

Meiko no lo pensó dos veces, cogió la tapa de un cubo de la basura y la estampó contra su cara. Inquirió a Miki para que le clavase la estaca, pero ésta falló nerviosa e hizo que la vampiro reaccionara y dando un saltó, huyese. Las dos chicas se miraron atónitas y horrorizadas; estallaron en llanto y se abrazaron. Gracias a la providencia, se tenían la una a la otra o aquello hubiese sido el fín.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Miki?- balbuceó su amiga palpando la espaldas de la chica -¡no te has hecho nada!

-Ya es la segunda vez…- musitó confusa la pelirroja y entonces algo captó por completo su atención -¡Meiko, mira!

Allí estaba lo que andaban buscando, era la misma fachada y cartel. "Casa del terror" se podía leer en letras fosforitas en el rótulo del anuncio. ¿Qué hacía en un callejón?

-"Abierto: solo sábados de 20:00 a 22:00 horas"- leyó Meiko -¡vaya horario más extraño!

-Aun así, llegamos tarde- dijo Miki apesadumbrada mirando el reloj, ambas se encogieron de hombros y se encaminaron hacia la calle principal.

-¡Ah Miki! El lunes empezamos el instituto- le susurró la de pelo rizado de repente.

-¡¿Quéééééé?!- fue su contestación al cabo de 10 minutos.


End file.
